Orly Taitz
Orly Taitz (sometimes called O RLY by close friends) is a Real American Hero, Citizenship Truther, CA Attorney, Dentist, and Real Estate Agent (the last of which proves we can trust her). She is at the forefront of the movement to uncover the secret truth that Obama is not American. Her History Contrary to rumors Orly Taitz was not born in the USSR but birthed on America's planet on July 28, 2009 with the sole purpose of appearing on the Colbert Report and bringing down the bear disguised as the US president. Her commie accent is due to nothing more than a birth defect called "Communistaccentism," but my balls assure you, she is a true American. While growing up an an American city, Orly realized that she liked Oarl-y things such as teeth and lying to authority. It was not long before little Taitz became a dentist attorney. When her birth mother of 12 years developed an iron lung, Orly quickly became a black belt and beat the sh*t out of her. After starting anew as a real estate agent, she sold her disabled mother's home for a huge profit. Orly Taitz is currently working full time trying to expose Chairman Comarade Obama for the liberal bear he really is. Life as a Dentist Her Fortune as a Real Estate Agent and Her Bankruptcy During the 2008 Financial Crisis Her Triumph as a CA Attorney Also known as Oily Taint Her Work Exposing The Citizenship Lie Of Barack Hussein Obama * Both parents have to be citizens for their son to be a Real American. It may not be in the constitution. But it is a basic fact taught to every school child growing up with Ms. Taitz in the Soviet Union. *Barack Obama is a terrible president, and we need to get him out of office by any weird loophole we can make up. *Barack Obama is a Connecticut vampire *Barack Obama will bring back Mutton Chops *Barack Obama is actually Chester A Stalin Update: Orly Taitz finds Obama's Kenyan Birth Certificate! *SHOCKING NEWS: Orly Taitz finds Obama's Birth Certificate! Taitz did what WND and Freerepublic failed to do after so many months, to find his Kenyan Birth Certificate! And it only took her a few weeks! She is that good!!! *Australian Birth Certificate is the fake one! Taitz: "There is no Bomford!" *Orly Taitz to Present Fake Real Kenyan Birth Certificate; the burden of proof is on Obama! Birthers distance themselves from Orly *California Court Tosses Fake Kenyan Birth Certificate and Inform Orly Taitz That She is Fucking Done Professionally Activist Court Denies Orly Taitz's Day in Court!!!! July 29, 2009: As Citizenship Truther Expert in The Colbert Report *Orly Taitz meets Stephen Colbert August 3, 2009: As Citizenship Truther Exper in MSNBC Her BFFs *Michele Bachmann Orly Taitz's Top Honors: *Orly Taitz to Receive "Honorary Tatchers" Now That's Ballsy! See Also *Citizenship Truther *David Jeffrey Bomford External Tubes *Orly Taitz exposes the liberal bias in The Daily Show *MSNBC bullies Orly Taitz! *Create your own Kenyan Australian Birth Certificate *TPM assaults Orly Taitz *Orly Taitz music career